


Nautica's Pet

by Miratete



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, Dom/sub, Forced Voyeurism, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miratete/pseuds/Miratete
Summary: -o-o-o-o-o-Pipes never expected his crush on Nautica to go anywhere besides some awkward staring and failed attempts at talking to her.  But when she welcomes him into her world, he's in heaven.  And then together they find a new way to explore their relationship.  Pipes is surprised to find that she's not the only crewmember enjoying this sort of thing aboard the Lost Light, and doubly surprised when he learns there's something of a social circle for it.Chapter 6 posted!  Cyclonus and Tailgate have Nautica and Pipes over to their quarters, where the fluff and cuteness gets turned up to eleven.-o-o-o-o-o-
Relationships: Brainstorm/Nautica (Transformers), Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Fortress Maximus/Nautica, Fortress Maximus/Perceptor, Fortress Maximus/Pipes, Fortress Maximus/Rung, Megatron/Minimus Ambus, Megatron/Nautica (Transformers), Nautica/Pipes (Transformers), Nautica/Rung (Transformers), Perceptor/Pipes, Pipes/Tailgate
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Don't turn around,” said Velocity, barely looking up from her drink, “but there's this guy who keeps staring at you.”

“Little shorter than me? Dark blue plating? Silver pipes on the arms? Top-heavy build?”

“Yeah.”

“He's been sorta following me around for the past deca-cycle.”

“And you haven't told security?”

Nautica lifted her engex to her lips but paused. “I was about to, when he came up to me and apparently wanted to say something. But then he got all tongue-tied and scuttled off. He's done that three times now. The last time he suddenly grabbed the empty glasses off the table and said he was helping Swerve out.”

Velocity grinned. “Ohhhhh... I see. He's got it bad for you.”

“I thought he might.”

“So tell him to leave you alone and that you're not interested.”

“But maybe I am interested,” replied Nautica slyly. “At least interested in getting to know him a bit better. See what he's like at least.”

“Always the bold one,” Velocity laughed. “But as for him... He's the shy and nervous type, I'd say. So I guess you'll have to make a move. What's his name?”

“Pipes. I looked him up in the crew roster when I first noticed him.”

“That's Pipes?” Velocity gasped, looking back at him again. “First Aid was talking about him. He's like fate's target practice dummy. 'Aid was saying that he's spent more time getting patched up in the medibay than he has in his own quarters. I'm amazed I've not seen him yet given his history.”

“His history?”

“Let's see...” Velocity quickly tapped into the ship's medical database. “He was sucked through a hull-breach just after the start of the quest and crash-landed on a nearby planet. Then he was infected by that horrible rust plague on Dephi. When Fortress Maximus flipped out apparently he was one of the ones that got shot. He got into a bit of trouble on a side mission to Temptoria. Then apparently he was hit by one of Brainstorm's weapons and nearly died from that. When Overlord escaped his holding cell, he was nearly killed then. Shall I go on?”

Nautica dared a glance over at the blue mech, sitting alone at the bar with a weak engex spritzer in hand, his mask swung down so he could drink. “Poor guy.”

“You should do something nice for him,” Velocity encouraged, reaching across the table to pat her friend's arm. “Buy him a drink. Ask him out. Take him back to your quarters and 'face his bolts off... those he still has left.”

“Velocity!”

She grinned again. “Just making a suggestion... You're the one who said you might be interested.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

With a broad, smarmy grin on his face, Swerve set down a rather elaborate cocktail in front of the solitary mech. “That one's for you...”

Pipes looked puzzled. “Did I order another drink?” he asked, looking at the one in his hand. “I don't think I did.” He cocked a brow ridge at the elaborate garnishes perched on the rim. The fanciest drinks he ever ordered came with a curly straw, but that was it.

“Nautica ordered it for you.” He placed a second Vinvissian Glory in front of the empty barstool beside him. “And that one's for her.”

Suddenly the second barstool was no longer empty. The quantum mechanic now occupying it and gave the blue mech a grin. “Hi,” she said simply. “I hope you don't mind me joining you. I've noticed you're here alone most nights, and it seems as if you've been wanting to talk to me.”

Pipes squirmed in his seat. “Oh, um yeah. Well I'm here sometimes with Skids or Trailbreaker, or with Tailgate or Chromedome... sometimes Riptide. Atomizer. Powerflash.”

Nautica smirked. The mechs named weren't exactly friends, except perhaps for Riptide. They were all regulars that came in and simply drank together for company. “So Pipes, you've been trying to talk to me for a while. What's on your mind?”

His red visor flickered. “Um... I uh...”

“Here, take a drink. It will help the words come out, ” she said when he clammed up and pushed the fancy cocktail in front of him.

Pipes took it and sucked down half of it quickly. “I was... I was wondering if...” He laughed awkwardly, and then downed the rest of the drink with unexpected speed.

Nautica leaned onto one arm against the bar counter. “Pipes? Would you like to go on a date? Rung and Crosscut are hosting a lecture tomorrow night about the resurgence in popularity of printed books. I don't have anyone to go with.”

Pipes found himself trembling. “A... a date? You're asking me?”

“Yeah. How about the lecture, and then, oh... maybe some drinks. Or if you want to come back to my place and look at my books. Maybe some holovids? Maybe just talk and we could get to know each other.”

Pipes had a somewhat high-pitched voice, but the squeak he gave was higher-pitched yet. “Yes... I'd like that...”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pipes managed to maintain a sense of interest through the lecture. Printed matter just seemed rather... dull. At least it would be something he could talk to her about later. Unlike the subject of the lecture, she so amazing and so interesting. He'd felt so overwhelmed and uneducated when she'd questioned the speakers about the prevalence of diarists publishing hard copies of their memoirs of late. He also managed to keep his hands to himself, regardless of how much he wanted to touch her propellers and thighs.

And then they'd gone for drinks at Swerve's where she bought him a couple of cocktails and left him with a goodnight kiss on the cheek when he'd finished them.

Another date followed, and Pipes was proud of himself for managing to find the courage to ask her out, this time to a musical recital by several crewmembers who'd brought along instruments. Cyclonus was there with the musicians and sang on some of the pieces. He had a rich voice that resonated so beautifully. But more beautiful than that was Nautica. She held his hand through the second half of the performances, and afterward they'd sat side by side in an observation lounge, talking about music and books and drink and the stars outside.

Their third date didn't last long due to a choked feed line in the Fuel Furnace. Their fourth date began at Swerve's and ended on Nautica's couch, the two snuggling and watching a pretty spectacular nebula slowly drift past the window. Their fifth date ended with them snuggling in her berth, him reading poetry aloud to her. She enjoyed poetry almost as much as she enjoyed books. Their sixth ended with a pretty spectacular interfacing session in his berth.

He followed up with a gift of a perfect amethyst crystal flower and a bottle of uncommonly good engex from Swerve's private stock, having begged the mech desperately to sell him something that would impress her.

And it seemed to have worked, for later she came over to his habsuite and asked if he'd like to be her steady partner for companionship and affection.

Of course he said yes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pipes just lay back in the soft padding he'd only recently added to his berth, enjoying the view. Not the view out of the window, but the view immediately above him. Nautica was straddling his hips, his spike as deep as it could go inside her, her propeller mounts flaring, and her head tossing about in abandon. This... this, he decided, was the best, just lying there letting her take her pleasure with his frame, grinding out one overload after another for herself. Sometimes he watched her through his visor. Sometimes she'd insist on him baring his optics and mouth to her. Sometimes she'd lean forward and kiss him. Sometimes she'd ignore him completely and stroke her spike or twist her fingers over her anterior node, using him simply as a warm, thick fill for her valve.

Right now she wanted his face showing and his hands stroking the seams running up the inside of her thighs. He'd decided in their early dates that Camiens made wonderful lovers, and right now every languid roll of her hips was confirming that.

“Mmmm... I'm getting close again,” she purred. “Pipes, you're the best...” 

The dark blue mech smiled. It was as if Primus had suddenly noticed the misfortune in his life and had decided to turn everything around.

Her valve began to tighten around him, and suddenly the hand that had been clutching his wrist moved to her anterior node and began to rub it fiercely.

Lovestruck, he watched her face tense and form an expression of deep concentration. This would be her fourth overload tonight, and he didn't care that he'd not climaxed once yet. The blissful release was nice, but watching her come was even better.

“Pipes, I'm so close,” she whimpered.

He began to rock his hips gently in time with her movement. As he'd learned, that would often be enough to send her sensory net over the edge into the peak of pleasure. And this time it was enough. Her face suddenly shifted and her optics opened to take in the ceiling, her vocalizer gasping out static-filled cries of ecstasy. He felt her valve squeeze in hard around his spike, increasing its grip on him to the point he could no longer move within her. 

Waves of pleasure rippled through her frame, tense and shuddering as she came. Mercilessly, her valve pulled harder, trying to bring him deeper yet even though their housings were flush. Pipes could only watch, studying her adoringly, still amazed that such a fantastic 'bot was his and his alone.

After a klik, her hips gave a few more rolls before stopping. The tension in her frame suddenly disappeared and she slumped forward onto his chest. A moan of grand satisfaction followed and her ventilations resumed, hot air puffing against his frame. “Oh, Pipes... that was amazing.”

Pipes ran his hands over her frame, moving them slowly as not to disturb the most wonderful state she'd achieved once more. He kissed the side of her helm. “I love you, Nautica,” he whispered when her trembling and twitching calmed.

“I love you too,” she whispered back. With one more spasm of her valve, she began to return his kisses. And then she looked into his face, a look of blissful relaxation and complete admiration upon her beautiful features.

Pipes reached up and cupped her cheek and let his thumb fondle her chinplate, and they both grinned at each other. Then she lowered herself fully onto him, nuzzling her face into his neck. 

“Nautica, I love it when you're on top,” Pipes sighed, wrapping his arms around the Camien. “I feel so protected and safe and loved.”

“I like being on top,” she answered, kissing him softly under the chin.

“Sweetspark, when you've recovered completely, would you...” He hesitated, but managed to find the courage to ask. “Would you spike me?”

She emitted a deep, lusty purr. “I'd love to spike you, darling.”

“You can overload inside of me... I'm safe. I had Ratchet fix me up when we first started 'facing.”

She purred again and gave him a playful kiss. “My perfect little Pipes... I can't wait to fill you with my transfluid and watch it drip out of you.”

-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipes and Nautica are soon known as the cutest, most romantic couple aboard the Lost Light. And for it, Pipes is subject to some teasing about his new girlfriend. And then he realizes that the things they're teasing about are all true. Worse yet, it only encourages Nautica.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Skids and Trailcutter kept chuckling, and it didn't take long for Pipes to realize that he was the source of their amusement. He'd come down to Swerve's to purchase some engex and a few ingredients for making something nice for Nautica when she finished work. Apparently she had a long day scheduled in which they were doing some calibration on the quantum engines.

“Nice collar,” Trailcutter said when Pipes gave him a look.

“It's not a collar. It's a necklace. Nautica gave it to me. It's a Camien thing,” Pipes defended. His hand moved up to the flat band of intricately cut and pierced silver around his neck cabling.

“Looks like a collar to me,” slurred a drunken Jackpot. “You are kind of her little pet.” Pipes and Nautica had become a noted couple aboard the Lost Light, the quantum mechanic often walking around with the blue mech hanging adoringly off of her arm.

“Am not.”

The others snickered.

“What?”

“You are. Always following her around. All but sitting in her lap when you're here together. Always fetching her things she wants. She even pets you like you're some domesticated turbofox.”

“And you're wearing a collar.”

“You're all just jealous,” Pipes spluttered. “You're just teasing me because she's so amazing and she chose me as her lover.”

“Well heck yeah we're jealous,” Riptide answered. “Still doesn't change the fact she's put a collar on you. I never took her for the possessive type.”

“Fine. Fine.” Pipes reached for the clasp and he unlatched the pretty thing, quickly tucking it into his subspace. “There. Happy now?”

The others just giggled and went back to their drinking.

Pipes left with his crate of purchases, and halfway back to her habsuite he made a sudden, startling realization. Everything they'd said was true.

He'd have to work on that.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Late that night, after Nautica finished her work in the engine rooms, she returned home to meet Pipes. He'd not had a shift that day, and had instead spent his time in her quarters, cleaning and dusting and preparing a selection of energon goodies for her. And when she arrived, she found a table set with a meal and her lover freshly polished and waiting.

“Well this is nice,” she smiled, looking about her habsuite.

“I wanted to do something special for you, since you're so special to me.”

Nautica giggled happily and took him in her arms. “You're so sweet, Pipes.”

“Now come have some fuel. You must be nearly empty after today,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the table he'd set up.

He guided her to a seat, and then popped up his visor and dropped his mask, leaned over, and gave her a kiss.

Nautica smiled again, glad she'd given the nervous little mech a chance. She'd never expected him to be so devoted and eager to please—perhaps a bit too eager to please.

They ate and drank, enjoying what Pipes had prepared. And when they'd nearly finished, she praised him for it, for which he all but glowed with pride and delight.

“I had to buy some of the ingredients off of Swerve, and I got the engex from him as well,” he said happily. “Oh!” Quickly he reached into subspace and pulled out the necklace she'd bestowed a couple days before, carefully placing it around his neck. “I had to take this off at Swerve's. Some of the guys there were teasing me about it, saying it was a collar. Those barbarians.”

“You don't have to wear it all the time,” Nautica said understandingly, leaning her head into her hand where her arm was propped up on the table. “Just for me now and then.”

“They were teasing me about being your pet, and that I acted like it too. I'm not your pet,” he huffed. “I'm your romantic partner.” He stood and began to clear away the dishes. And then he joined her beside the window, putting his arm affectionately around her.

“They're right though. You kind of are my pet.” She kissed him on the front of his helm and stroked her hand around beneath his chin and down his neck. 

“I'm not, am I?”

“Would you prefer a collar?” she inquired mischievously.

Pipes gasped, shocked at the question.

“Well, sit, and let's discuss this.”

Pipes immediately dropped onto the couch facing the window, at which Nautica began to chuckle.

“What?”

“I told you to sit, and you sat.”

“And...? Ohhhhhh...”

Nautica giggled. “Wait here. I'm going to go get something.” She began to walk away, but then suddenly stopped and turned around. “I mean 'stay'.”

Pipes groaned, but he stayed. Even though he knew he was just damning himself.

And when she returned from her work counter she had a length of cable in hand.

“What's that for?” Pipes asked apprehensively.

Nautica only gave a hum and carefully slipped one end of the cable through one of the latch-bars in his shoulder.

“Nautica?”

She pulled the cable through, and grasping both ends in one hand, she gave a tug. “Stand.”

Pipes obeyed, at which Nautica smiled. “Come Pipes. Time for bed.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pipes was glad that Nautica had walked him to work the next day, because he wasn't sure he would have found where he was supposed to be otherwise. After dropping his mask and kissing her goodbye, right in front of Hoist for that matter, he'd barely been able to concentrate on his work. Thankfully Hoist was there to keep him moving and keep him on track. “All right, kid. What happened?” Hoist finally asked after nudging him yet again to get his processors back on track. “She take your seals or something last night?”

The question startled Pipes out of his dreamy bliss. “What? Huh? Well no. She just...” Thankfully his faceplate hid what was probably the stupidest, happiest smile of joy in the annals of the Lost Light. “Hoist? Have you ever been in love?”

Hoist grinned and shook his head. “Not like you are right now. Not sure I could ever be that smitten. I think I'm just too old and jaded.”

“That's a shame,” Pipes sighed. “It's a wonderful feeling.”

Hoist patted him on the shoulder. “Well good for you. About time you had something so positive in your life.”

“She's so amazing. You know what she does?”

Hoist laughed. “Keep it to yourself, kid. If you tell me how amazing she is, I might just have to start courting her myself,” he teased.

Pipes grinned and went back to work. It probably would have been awkward to go into detail about Nautica, especially regarding the previous night.

She'd pulled him to her berth, yanking him about by the looped cable, where she had totally dominated and commanded and used him, finally leaving him a sticky, quivering, completely undone mess.

And he'd loved every moment of it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shore leave on Temerlon Alpha was a much welcomed respite from the tedium of space travel. They'd landed the Lost Light in one of the major starports and allowed most of the crew out for shopping and exploration. Mechanoids were apparently very welcome, and as the Cybertronians came into the pleasure district bordering the spaceport's landing areas, they were accosted by throngs of salesmen and buskers and pimps hoping for business.

Pipes found himself in a bar later that afternoon after Nautica and Velocity had slipped away for some 'special shopping,' the dark blue mech having a drink with Jackpot, Atomizer, and Mainframe. The bar was in an upstairs location and fairly quiet. “So what should we do next, once we've had a few drinks?” Jackpot was asking. “Racetrack? Gladiator pits? Femaxian Full-contact Wrestling?”

“So basically, anything you can bet on?” Pipes asked.

“Why not? It'll be fun.”

“How about a show club,” suggested Mainframe.

“Hey, let's go find a bordello that'll take us,” blurted Atomizer enthusiastically. “Maybe one with some organics.”

“I'm not into organics, but a pleasurebot would be nice,” Mainframe decided. He quickly grabbed the advertisement holopad placed all too conveniently on the table for tourist use and began searching.

“I'm in,” Jackpot agreed. He looked to Pipes. “How about you? You want to get a squishy or a sticky?”

Pipes chuckled awkwardly. “I'll pass.” He quickly grabbed his cube of high-grade and drank deeply from it.

“Well yeah. If I had a sexy Camien like Nautica to come home to every night, I wouldn't be interested in going to a whorehouse either,” Jackpot chuckled.

“Or won't she let you go? How tight's that leash of hers?” Atomizer teased.

“There's no leash,” Pipes defended.

“Oh yeah?” Jackpot leaned in and quickly hooked his finger into the heavy loop Velocity had installed behind the center of the upper edge of Pipes' chestplate. “Well what's this for then?”

Flustered, Pipes waved his hands and tried to pull away. “It's a standard transformation anchor,” he insisted.

“Yeah, well I don't see any corresponding clasp in you.”

Pipes jerked back. They weren't buying his explanation. And how had Jackpot even noticed it? It was quite discreet, even if it was an attachment point for a leash.

The other three laughed. “Drink up. Let's go find some buymechs, and a squishy for the perv. I think I've got the perfect place,” Mainframe announced enthusiastically, setting the holopad back onto the table.

“Better a pervert than completely boring,” Atomizer retorted, nudging Mainframe in the side.

Pipes sighed as the other three left, but he didn't sit alone for long. Before he could even order another drink, Nautica and Cyclonus entered. Tailgate, holding onto Cyclonus' hand, was with them.

“Hey sweetie!” Nautica chirped, bouncing over to her boyfriend and hugging him, planting a kiss atop his cowl. “I hope you weren't too lonely. I bought you a present.” She set a rather fancy pink tote bag atop the table, its fabric printed with some sort of animal pattern and the top opening ringed with some sort of fluffy, feathery trim. A large satin bow in a deeper pink closed it. “It's something very special for you,” she said quietly, all but whispering in Pipes' audial. “Something for our special times together. It cost a few shanix, but you'll love it. Though you can't open it until we're back on the Lost Light... alone.” She kissed him this time on the side of the head.

Cyclonus and Tailgate sat down in the empty seats across the table, and the former signaled the waitress. And that was when Pipes noticed that Cyclonus had somewhat larger version of the fancy pink bag hooked over his kneecap.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipes opens his gift from Nautica; at least it's not as bad as what Cyclonus purchased for Tailgate at the same shop. And it becomes increasingly clear that Nautica's the one in charge of this relationship. But as far as Pipes is concerned, that's just fine with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

In Pipes' habsuite late that night, as the Lost Light left Temerlon Alpha far behind, Nautica let him open his present. Sitting next to him, one arm on the back of her couch behind his shoulders, she watched eagerly as he carefully untied the top of the bag. And when the bag was open, he pulled out several pieces of... of something made of artificial fur.

“I'm sorry, Love, but I don't know what I'm looking at,” he apologized, looking at the pieces lying before him in his lap.

Nautica leaned in closer. “It's a little pet costume for you, since you're my favorite little pet now.”

“A costume?”

“Mmm-hmm.” She picked up the second largest piece and gently pulled it open. He could see it was some sort of a helm-cover. The fur was tan with black spots and stripes, save for the white tufts of fur within the ear-like projections upon the top of it. Nautica slipped it over his head and tied it beneath his chin. “Oh don't you look cute,” she gushed.

“I do?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Next came a pair of mittens that slipped over his hands and gave the impression of big fuzzy paws and forearms. A plushly furred bib and a tail followed, both kept in place by small magnets. And finally she unrolled a wide bright blue collar adorned with shiny gold-tone rivets. This she clipped around his neck. And then she led him over to the mirror. “See? So adorable.”

“I guess,” Pipes said. It was a bit strange, seeing himself covered in patches of soft fur.

“You are adorable my love.” She kissed him on the side of his now fluffy helm. And then she ran her fingers through the long fur that covered his chest.

“Well if you like it, then I do too,” he said.

Nautica giggled. “And from now on, whenever you wear this, your name is “Pepper.”

Pipes blinked. “Pepper?” What had she gotten him into? What had he gotten himself into?”

“My new pet-name for you,” she said with a big smile on her face.

“I'm not used to fur...” he said, holding up his mitted hands and staring at them. “I'm not sure I can pick things up while wearing these.” He wriggled his fingers inside of them.

“If you need to, you can slip them off.”

“I'm just not used to wearing clothing,” he sighed, looking back to his image in the mirror. “It seems... kind of restrictive.”

“If you think this is restrictive, you should have seen what Cyclonus got for Tailgate,” she chuckled. “Full body suit—head to toe. There was a seamstress there taking it in to better fit the little guy's frame. And the fur was so long and plush. It must have cost a fortune, but it looked awfully cute on him.”

“I suppose.” Pipes suddenly stiffened. “Wait... I'm not going to have to wear this all the time, am I?” he asked, suddenly concerned about her gift.

She giggled again. “Only in our quarters. It's just for play time.” And then she took one more item from the bag—something he'd apparently missed—a leash that matched the collar about his neck. She clipped it to the anchor on his chest and pulled him gently toward his berth. “So come now, Pepper. Let's go play.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

A long, drawn-out moan escaped Nautica's lips as Pipes worked his spike inside of his lover, doing his best to stimulate the sensor-laden lips at the valve's entrance and the line of ceiling nodes deep within. She must have been modded or simply built for pleasure. Perhaps it was a Camien thing. It seemed that every time they interfaced he discovered something new about her particular equipment, and he found himself wondering more and more why such an amazing femme would be interested in a relationship with boring old him. The only modifications he had to his frame were a general thickening of the plating on the front end of his alt-mode's chassis and a heavier-duty set of struts to support that thickening. And that had been done for wartime use.

He also found it strange to be doing this while 'dressed' in the costume pieces. And what sort of animal was he even supposed to be? Something feline? Something canine? Something ursine? A procyonid? A mustelid? But what the heck—as long as Nautica liked it, he would wear the silly little get-up for her. Besides, while he might just have a partial costume, poor Tailgate was apparently having to cover himself from head to foot for his boyfriend. He wondered what the minibot was doing right now—if Cyclonus had him wearing the furry clothing and doing tricks behind closed doors. Or perhaps more as he and Nautica were. Could the unfortunate mech even keep himself properly ventilated when dressed as such?

Pipes pushed in all the way, the girth of his lower spike spreading the mesh wide around it, eliciting a contented moan from the Camien. He let his weight rest atop her, lying chest to chest. “Mmmm.... your fur feels so nice against my plating,” she purred.

“You like it that much?” he asked.

Nautica giggled and opened her optics. “Ah-ah, Pepper. Pets don't speak.”

“What? Why not?”

“Shhh... Be a good boy now.” She gave his leash a small yank to remind him of who was in charge here. She'd kept the loop end in her hand since clipping it to his collar. Maybe Riptide had been right about her being the possessive type.

With a sigh, Pipes shuttered his optics, shifted his position, and started to grind his hips gently into her, keeping all the words he wanted to say to her locked away, most of which were some variant on 'I love you'.

“There... good boy,” she soothed. “Such a good boy. Now give me a kiss.”

Pipes was on her in an instant, kissing her ecstatically and wherever his mouth could reach. His field surged with desire and devotion.

“Such a good pet... So good to me,” Nautica praised. A loose hand reached up to stroke the fur-covered helm.

Forbidden to speak, Pipes simply turned his head and kissed her wrist.

Nautica gave a hum of approval, and then she wrapped her arms up around him and pulled him down closer to her once more, their frames pressing together tightly. 

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pipes stirred, and realized he'd woken to Nautica rising. “You can keep recharging, Love,” she said, noticing that he was booting up. “I've been called to the Fuel Furnace again. That same feed line's acting up again.”

With a sleepy sigh he shuttered his optics again. And then he felt her hands on his frame, undressing him from the costume. “Was I okay for you last night? Did I get it right?” he mumbled.

He felt lips press to his face. “You were perfect—my favorite perfect little pet.” And then she finished removing the furry pieces, followed by the collar and leash.

Pipes smiled. “Anything to make you happy.” 

“You're so sweet. And thank you for humoring me. Now back into recharge with you.” She kissed him again, and then he heard her footsteps move away and the door to her habsuite open and close.

Left alone, he shuffled to the center of the berth and adjusted the pillows. It hadn't been the sort of relationship he'd imagined when he'd thought about his future, but he'd been loving it nonetheless. At the core, Nautica was almost everything he could ever wish for in a mate, and what she didn't have was more than made up for by other excellent qualities. He'd do whatever it took to remain her favorite.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Nautica?” Pipes questioned, looking down at the blue leash she was clipping to the loop behind his chest.

She'd led him down to the lower decks of the Lost Light on their walk, but... this? “Someone might see us,” he whimpered. Being spotted would be... humiliating to say the least.

“There's nothing down here besides the science labs and cargo bays,” she said dismissively.

“Which means there could be scientists about, or people checking the cargo, if we're carrying any,” he said, already embarrassed as if someone had already seen him.

“Oh, trust me. Brainstorm and Perceptor won't mind in the least. In fact, maybe we should stop by and see if they're down here working.”

Pipes gasped and looked mortified. “Oh please no,” he begged.

Nautica patted his cheek. “All right. We won't. But we are going for a walk.” She pulled the leash so that it was taut and walked away. “Come now.”

With only a whimper of displeasure, Pipes obeyed, following her along the passages, hoping to Primus that they'd not encounter anyone. At least she wasn't making him wear the costume pieces. And maybe he'd decided too soon that she was so perfect. Public humiliation wasn't exactly his idea of a good time.

And suddenly she paused, her smile morphing into a flat line. “Hang on... message coming in...” she explained. And then she frowned. “Change of plans... were off to the Fuel Furnace. It's that same stupid feed line again.”

“We?”

“Yes, we.”

Pipes reached for the clip on the leash, but before he could detach it, her hand covered his. “Nope. You're coming with me, like this.”

Pipes blinked at her, wondering if she was just teasing. But she apparently wasn't.

“Nautica, really,” Pipes pleaded. “I don't think...”

“It's just the Pyrobots. They all think you're sweet too. Kindle was even saying how envious he is that I found you first,” she laughed. “I just wanted to show you off a little.”

Pipes groaned. “Nautica, please... please no. At home is one thing, but this is just a bit too public.”

She pouted.

“Nautie? Please?”

She gave a sigh and unclipped the leash. “All right. But you'll be making up for it tonight in my habsuite. Full costume, and some obedience lessons.” The quantum mechanic quickly rolled up the leash and tucked it away into a pocket.

“Anything... just not in public areas.”

She took him in her arms and kissed him. “In that case I'll be home later. Until then, keep the bed warm.”

Pipes gave her a smile. “Thank you, Love.” Turning to go he was startled by a quick slap on his aft. Turning back, she was smirking at him boldly.

Primus he adored her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“So tonight... It's movie night—Rewind's got some Lithonian romances lined up. And Jackpot's hosting a rollback tournament in the event room at Swerve's. I'd love to do either,” Pipes said, meeting Nautica for some fuel after he was finished with his shift.

She leaned her head into one hand, looking at him admiringly. Pipes would never get used to the fact that she appreciated him more than anyone else ever had. “You choose, Love,” she said. “But tomorrow night, I have something special planned for us.”

Pipes smiled. There was a certain, sexy lilt in the way she'd said that, one that could only mean something naughty was in the works. “Oh? What's tomorrow?”

“A double-date. But hush-hush about it.”

Pipes felt a surge of warmth in his transfluid. A double-date... he'd never been on one. And he was to keep quiet about the fact? “With whom?”

“Some friends, my quarters. You'll see. And again, not a word to anyone.”

A double-date in her quarters with friends. She had a lot of friends aboard he'd noticed. She was friendly with everyone, in fact. But keeping it clandestine? This was going to be something naughty... maybe the sort of thing mechs always joked about happening but no one knew for sure. Or if anyone did know for sure, they certainly weren't talking. Pipes took her hand and kissed it. “I'm looking forward to it.”

“Good,” she smiled back. “Because I certainly am.” And she stared across the table at him, cupping her hand around his cheek. “Pipes, I'm so glad we met. You're absolutely perfect.” Her voice had been softer and sweeter as she'd said that.

His spark swelled, feeling as if it would force open its chamber with the rush of affection and desire he felt for the purple Camien. He'd never never felt a yearning for anyone as intensely as this before.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised in the tags, we now present tentacles.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pipes shuddered when he heard the knock on the door of Nautica's quarters. She'd insisted on dressing him in his costume and sitting him on the couch. He still couldn't believe that she'd shared her strange little kink with a friend. “Trust me... it's going to be a lot of sexy fun.” And it was all he could do not to look back to see who was entering when she invited her guests in. He pulled himself into as tight of a ball as he could manage, hoping that this would not be nearly as humiliating as it was setting up to be. And he fought the urge to look back when Nautica exclaimed “Oh! Well look at that!”

Footsteps sounded across the floor. “And this is your handsome little friend,” said a voice Pipes recognized all too well as Brainstorm's. “Hello pretty boy.” A hand fell on his helm and began petting him. “Oh yes you are pretty. Nautica's told me all about you. And I've brought over a friend for you to play with. She said that you're a good little fuzzy-wuzzy. And yes you are.” The scientist's hand ruffled the fur of the costume's headpiece.

Pipes felt a little dizzy, and a little sick at the sweet yet rather condescending tone the scientist was using. Thankfully there were no fangs with the costume, because he would have been tempted to bite Brainstorm's hand if there were. 

And then a clicking, rumbling sound turned his head. He about leapt from the couch when a large silvery-white alien mass shuffled in front of him on five spike-studded limbs, waving about five metal tentacles. “What is that!!?” he choked, pointing at the strange creature.

Nautica was suddenly holding him from behind. “Easy there, Pepper. Shhh... It's okay.” She placed her fingers over his mouth.

Pipes looked up at her in abject concern.

“That's a Striated Morphobot, a rare and beautiful species of morphobot, native to Floron VI,” Brainstorm explained proudly. “And not to worry; I've had its sporangia removed so we're in no danger of being overrun by Morphobots.”

“It's a holoavatar,” Nautica whispered in his audial. “One of the crew.”

Pipes relaxed, thankful that Brainstorm hadn't actually brought aboard something so unnerving. But then why would anyone want to have such a strange holoavatar to use in a social situation? And then he cringed. Nautica had promised 'sexy fun,' and he wasn't sure he liked where his thoughts took him next.

“I'm afraid he's not very intelligent, and he stuffs anything that might be tasty into its mouth. I've named him 'Grabby',” smirked Brainstorm, continuing his explanation. “But he is very friendly.”

As if on cue, one of the tentacles, tipped with a roundish pad and two claws that folded against the pad into grooves, reached out and wrapped around Pipe's leg.

Pipes, cautioned by the fingers still on his mouth, only whimpered.

“He's just checking you out. They're very tactile creatures, you know.”

Pipes didn't know, but he could imagine. And Grabby continued to check him out by extending two more tentacles and sending them exploring over Pipe's fur and plating.

“Good boy,” Nautica purred. When she reached down to touch the tentacle that was moving up Pipe's bib, it responded by wrapping around her wrist and pulling her arm forward. Following the movement, she climbed over the back of the couch and sat beside Pipes. In moments, the strange thing had all five of its upper limbs upon her and her pet, wrapping and stroking and exploring. “See, Pepper? Nothing to worry about if you're calm and relaxed.”

Pipes took in a deep ventilation and shuttered his optics. Nautica kissed him on the side of the head. “Feels kinda nice, doesn't it?” she cooed at her own pet.

Pepper gave a soft huff of a noise. Honestly it did feel nice, the metal limbs moving smoothly over his plating. And knowing that it was just someone's strange idea of a costume was enough to keep him from panicking when the soothing touches became a smothering grip around him and his beloved. Had this been an actual Morphobot he probably would have been screaming in terror. He'd heard rumors of these things back during the war but had never thought he'd ever encounter one.

“Ooh!” Nautica suddenly gasped, and then gave a bit of a giggle.

Pipes opened his optics again and tried to see what had happened to cause that response.

Brainstorm was now leaning over the back of the couch. “Grabby likes warmth, so he'll be poking those tips into any vents and ports and openings he can find,” he said with an oily tone. “Just to warn you.” Only it didn't sound like a warning, but more of a promise of things to come.

“I see,” she said, not at all upset. In fact, she sounded a bit excited. Her field was definitely excited. That was when Pipes noticed that Grabby had a tentacle wrapped about her thigh and its tip was rubbing inquisitively at her modesty panel.

“He does this all the time to me,” Brainstorm said. “You get used to being groped everywhere.”

Pipes had found suspicions and scenarios in his head from the start, but now there was proof as to where this unorthodox double-date was leading.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“You doing all right there, Pepper?” Nautica asked. She and Brainstorm were sitting on the windowsill watching the activity on the rug in front of the couch. The two had downed the bottle of high-grade as they'd watched Grabby tease and tickle and chase Pepper around the habsuite. And then Pepper had chased him at Nautica's encouragement. But after a few laps around the habsuite, the Morphobot had whipped a tentacle around Pepper's legs, yanked him off the ground, and then ensnared him with the rest of his arms, binding him tightly. That was when the alien thing had opened its hideous mouth and lowered Pepper into it. A tongue had emerged and was licking at his plating. Pipes couldn't help but notice that a lot of the licking focused on his modesty panel.

Pepper gave a questioning yip of a sound.

“Like I said, anything that might be tasty, he'll put in his mouth,” Brainstorm said gleefully.

Pipes tried not to squirm, but everything felt so strange right now. He couldn't move much, being limited to the wiggling of his fingers and the flexing of a few joints. He neither could deny that the flicking of the Morphobot's tongue was highly stimulating. His gaze moved to the ceiling as a tentacle-tip moved to aid it, gently prying at the cover to encourage it to open. If this had been Nautica, he would have opened to her immediately, but something was holding him back.

“And speaking of tasty,” Brainstorm purred. He set his glass down and moved closer to Nautica. He'd taken his mask of earlier, much to Pipes' surprise. The mech had never done so before in public that he knew, even at Swerve's. There he always imbibed with the help of a tiny funnel and an intake port on his forearm.

“Oh?” she queried. That drew Pipe's optics back to her.

Brainstorm took her face in one hand and turned it toward himself. Then he kissed her, and she kissed back. Her arms went to his shoulders. As Pipes watched, the two shifted position so that she was on her back upon the windowsill and he was stretched out atop her. His mouth nibbled and suckled at her neck, causing all sorts of delighted sighs and purrs to emanate from her vocalizer.

Pepper gave a jealous yip.

“It's okay, Pepper,” she assured him. “He's not hurting me. He's just being friendly, like Grabby is.”

Pepper gave a huff, and suddenly realized that in his concern, his concentration on the Morphobot had slipped, and his interface cover had unlatched to the tender tugging. In a moment the tip of the tentacle was pushing beneath the cover, opening it slowly, while the tongue was licking about ecstatically, slurping at the general oils and hints of lubricants. Its feather-soft brush against his anterior node made him gasp. To his shame it was a gasp of pleasure.

“Mmm, seems like Grabby's finally got him open,” Brainstorm purred over his attentions to Nautica's neck.

“It's okay, Pepper. He'll be nice to you, just like Brainstorm's being very nice to me right now,” she encouraged.

Brainstorm chuckled against her throat, then moved up to kiss her mouth. She kissed back with equal fervor, even slipping her glossa out to meet his.

Pipes groaned and squirmed, still bound tightly by the Morphobot's five tentacles and the blue-striped mouth he'd been stuffed inside. The bold tentacle was now rubbing over the entrance to his valve with more determination, a steady, stimulating motion with just the right amount of pressure. Worse yet he could feel himself lubricating. With a worried yelp he squeezed his optics shut and tried to close his legs. To his surprise the Morphobot did not fight back and allowed it.

Nautica was there in a moment, having extracted herself from beneath the scientist. Her hand wrapped into his. “It's okay Pepper. No need to be scared of something new and strange,” she assured him.

Her words felt like a warm blanket wrapping around him.

::Are you okay?::

::Nautie?::

::If you really want to stop, you can. It's just a holoavatar and a bit of role-playing.::

::No... it's not that so much. Are you okay with him, whoever he is, having me?::

Her concerned expression broke into a broad smile. ::Of course I'm okay with it. As long as you enjoy it, and I get to watch you enjoying it. I wouldn't have brought you into this situation if I wasn't okay with it.:: She pushed forward, and leaning into the Morphobot's mouth she kissed Pipes deeply, her own tongue now licking against his. ::Seeing you all broken down in ecstasy really gets me going, you know. So go ahead... just indulge. Let your thoughts focus on what feels good.::

He could taste her and the high-grade and something he didn't recognize, which was probably Brainstorm. And as his field melted against hers, he spread apart his legs once again. Moments later the tentacle-tip was back at his valve, and with a plaintive bleat he welcomed it and its stimulating touch.

“Good Pepper,” she purred, kissing him again.

The darker tentacle-tip, its twin claws folded in, pushed at the lips of his valve and slowly eased inside. Pipes gave a moan which Nautica knew well to be one of great pleasure... he always made that same noise each time she first slipped her spike into him. “There... Good Pepper. See how nice it feels.” Her hand tightened on his paw.

Grabby's tongue found its way back to him as well, the thinner appendage teasing his anterior node and licking about the crevices of his plating. And then it was nosing at the retracted head of his spike, eventually forcing it out with a clever prying and wrapping around it. Pipes moaned again and tried not to think of how strange and humiliating and disgusting this all was. Suddenly their silly pet training of a few weeks ago when he first had his costume seemed so normal and innocent. Right now he was being held prisoner in a Morphobot's mouth while a tentacle plundered his valve and its tongue was pumping his spike from tip to base. But oh that plundering felt good. It curled and writhed and moved like nothing else could, and he worried that he'd find Nautica somewhat lacking after this. She couldn't generate the same friction and fill him the way this strange holographic partner could.

Suddenly Nautica gave a staccato cry, followed by a purr. And while she still held onto Pipes' hand, she lifted herself into a kneeling position.

Pipes dared himself to look and found that Brainstorm had joined them on the rug, now taking her from behind with enthusiastic thrusts.

He was mortified that Nautica had allowed Brainstorm and whoever his friend was into their intimate lives, but that mortification faded in equal proportion to the rising of his charge. Pipes grimaced and tried to follow her instructions... to focus on what felt good. And soon he could, letting his beloved's whimpers of delight and the amazing stimulation he was experiencing inside carry him to a new place. He found himself drifting away, his optics on the ceiling once more, the tentacle inside him curling and uncurling, stretching and squirming. A massive overload, built up with not just physical stimulation but emotional tension as well, was imminent. 

-o-o-o-o-o-

Nautica cupped Pipes' head in her hands, kissing his lips and cheeks and chin as the hot water of the shower fell upon them and filled her washrack with steam. “Primus, I adore you,” she declared between kisses. “You're the most amazing little lover I've ever had. Watching you all wrapped up in your costume and those tentacles, all whimpering and squealing. Brainstorm thinks he was the one that made me overload, but it was you mostly. When you cried out in orgasm and I felt your field explode, it just threw me over the edge as well.”

He looked deeply into her optics. “What about after that? I... I was kinda out of it. Did you overload again.”

“Everytime you did,” she purred, kissing him anew. She reached past him, putting her hand on the washrack wall and moving him to rest his back against the same. “I want you now,” she begged in his audial.

“Nautie?”

“Please... may I have your spike?”

Pipes smiled and opened his array again. His spike flopped out, the nodes along it still rather over-sensitized by the Morphobot's insistent handling.

Nautica brought one foot up to the low ledge that encircled the showering cubicle, bracing it there and sliding her own array open once more. With her free hand she spread open the folds of mesh at the entrance of her valve. “Don't hold back,” she whispered seductively.

Pipes found his his transfluid sizzling with anticipation despite having already been sated sexually for at least a week; Grabby seemed to have limitless stamina and enthusiasm. He shuffled his feet a bit for a better position and with a single jerk of his hips he hilted himself into her slick port.

“Mmm... Pipes... You feel so wonderful inside of me...” she moaned.

“You feel so perfect around me, Nautica,” he responded, his hips already moving again, rutting into her with determination. “You make me feel so perfect...”

The hot water continued to splash down on them as they moved together so beautifully, fingers wandering beneath plating... sensornets rippling with unbound intensity... sparks spinning with mutual love and affection... mouths joining with abandon.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung might be the one keeping a pet, but it's soon obvious who the actual master is.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pipes caught up with Nautica in the lecture hall, where she was sitting with Rung, the two of them focused completely on the presentation. Crosscut and Megatron were lecturing on the history and evolution of poetry on Cybertron. Pipes quietly made his way in and sat beside his girlfriend and listened. At least it was more interesting than their first date in the lecture hall. He did like poetry somewhat.

After the lecture, the participants and lecturers found themselves at Swerve's in the overflow room continuing to discuss poetry over several pitchers of engex. Crosscut read some of his own poems aloud, which were actually soliloquies from his two plays. Megatron was prodded into reading some of his work despite his protests of being a has-been. Others recited some of their own pieces or the favorite pieces of other authors. When Nautica stood to read aloud a piece she'd selected, a short chapter from “The Hours of K'th Kinsere,” Pipes couldn't help but sigh with admiration. She was so beautiful and talented. After she'd read, Crosscut began saying that he'd have to give her a role in his next play. Pipes also couldn't help but notice how interested Nautica was in Megatron's work. Perhaps he could find some collection of the has-been's poetry to give her as a gift.

And then there was suddenly a quieting in the main section of the bar. Heads turned as Fortress Maximus appeared in the doorway to the overflow room. “Oh! There's my ride,” Rung said merrily and gathered his things and quickly drank the last of his rather watered-down engex.

Pipes couldn't help but notice Fortress Maximus looking specifically at him. He tried not to shudder. They all still remembered the incident early in the voyage, back when Fortress had gone mad and rampaged through the Lost Light. The big mech gazed at him, taking Pipes in from the top of his cowl to the ends of his feet, his face a confused mix of emotions. But then the corners of his mouth turned up in a shy, gentle smile aimed specifically at Pipes.

Rung and Fortress Maximus departed. “Well, I suppose I'll be off as well,” Nautica said. “Thank you again, Crosscut. Megatron. I look forward to any future collaboration between the two of you.”

“My pleasure,” grinned Crosscut.

As she stepped away from the table, Megatron rose and casually reached over to take Nautica's hand. “And forgive me for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but overhear a few snatches of your conversation with Rung just before the lecture.” he said quietly to her. “Perhaps you and I might ourselves collaborate on something at some point.”

Pipes couldn't help but notice the sudden excited flutter in Nautica's field. Was she seriously that charmed by the old emperor's poetry or study thereof? Perhaps he should try writing some of his own sometime.

“A possibility. My schedule's pretty open,” she said with an uncharacteristic shyness.

Megatron gave her hand a bit of a squeeze before releasing it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“So what was that all about?” Pipes asked out in the halls as they headed back to his habsuite.

“What was what? Oh, the thing with Megatron?”

“With Megatron and Rung and Fortress Maximus and Crosscut. Did I fall into recharge through half of the lecture and the gathering at Swerve's too, because I feel like I missed something.”

Nautica giggled and squeezed his arm against her side. “Just a lot of involvements. Let's see. Starting with Megatron... mmm... poetry. He's really much more of a poet than I ever realized and I must say I'm quite impressed. Taken, in fact. And since I'm so charmed you should probably start getting jealous right about now. And Rung. He and I have plans. Another double-date for you and I with him and Fort Max. Three nights from now, Max's habsuite.”

Pipes suddenly stopped in the hallway and the shudder he'd suppressed earlier hit him full force. “Nautie... Max... Max shot me... that whole thing after the first launch where he flipped out and shot a bunch of the crew, myself included, and then ended up taking Rung and Whirl hostage in Rung's office. Rung almost died that day. I know you weren't there but...”

“And Rung's forgiven him and moved past that... obviously.” Everyone on the Lost Light knew that within a week of Fortress Maximus having been finally released from the brig, the newly rebuilt and restored psychiatrist had all but moved into the former warden's habsuite. “I figured that you had or that you should. This whole journey's been about second chances, as I understand.”

Pipes gave a huff. “You're right. You're always right.”

She pulled him in closer and gave him a kiss on the side of his mask. “Not always. I do make some bad decisions you know. I'm sure you'll find out for yourself someday.”

“And this will be a double-date like the one we had with Brainstorm and that Morphobot, whoever he was?”

“That Morphobot was Perceptor, and yes.” She started walking again.

Pipes had a hard time moving again. The Morphobot had been Perceptor? Seriously? He'd met the famed mech a few times. How could such a brilliant scientist and a former Wrecker, so clinical and calculating and... Pipes stopped his train of thought. It was just going to hurt. “So that leaves Crosscut...” he managed, catching up to Nautica.

Nautica laughed. “He's either sizing me up as an actress, or as a partner in some future literary venue. Possibly both.”

“Oh.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Nautica, maybe now isn't the best of times,” Rung said on opening the door to his habsuite. He ushered Nautica and Pipes in quickly. “He's being so difficult.”

The pair entered Fortress' large habsuite and Rung quickly shut the door and locked it behind them. “In there,” he whispered to Pipes, pointing toward a door to the immediate right that appeared to be a private washrack.

Pipes went in, and it was indeed a washrack. And he quickly put on his Pepper costume. This was so humiliating. Why couldn't he and Nautica just have a quiet, private relationship? Fortress Maximus was once one of the most powerful Autobots in existence, and Rung was the ship's psychiatrist. The latter had probably already analyzed him and found him to be a sad little excuse of a mech, one that would dress in imitation fur and animal features and let his girlfriend parade him in front of her friends. And that was just the start.

“Eta! Down! Get your claws off!” Skids heard Rung scolding back inside the main room.

“Oh my goodness!” Nautica exclaimed. “Down boy! Oof!”

Still fussing with the fastenings, Pipes peeped out of the doorway.

He couldn't see much of Nautica—only her legs actually. Over her loomed the imposing figure of Fortress Maximus. Only he was no longer Fortress Maximus. Some sort of imitation reptile skin made of embossed cloth covered his head and back and arms. A long false tail hung down from the end of his spinal array. A crest of spines capped his head. The entire effect was that of some huge lizard-type creature.

“I do apologize,” sputtered Rung, pulling on the leash attached to a harness around Fortress Maximus' neck and chest. “He's been exceptionally difficult lately. See those blue streaks? It's the breeding season on his homeworld.”

Pipes suspected that it was permanently the breeding season in Rung's quarters.

Rung gave a sharp tug on the leash and the huge pet pulled back... for a moment. An astrosecond later the pet was stuffing his face into Nautica's crotch, snuffling at her array.

“Eta Carinae!” Rung barked, this time dropping the leash and grabbing his pet by the harness. “Leave her alone. Leave it. Leave it!”

Eta Carinae pulled back again, turning his horned head and red eyes to his master. "Yes, I know she smells nice, but you're being a bad boy!”

And then the huge lizard knocked Rung to the floor and began licking at the orange mech's face.

Rung giggled and squirmed, trying to escape the creature's grasp. “Eta! Stop! Stop it! Behave yourself. I'll bet Nautica's pet is much better behaved than you are.”

Eta Carinae began nuzzling and kissing at Rung's neck, the psychiatrist giving up with a sigh. “Sometimes I just don't know why I took him in. He's way too big for me, but he's so loving and when he looks at me with those eyes, I just can't help but love him back.”

“I understand completely, Rung,” Nautica said, crouching beside the psychiatrist. “Hopefully showing him how a proper pet behaves will help him out a bit.”

“It certainly can't hurt.” Rung suddenly gave a gasp as the huge lizard dipped his head and licked him across the stomach. “Eta!” he squealed when the glossa swiped again, this time over the panel hiding his array.

Nautica giggled despite herself, and then she looked up to see Pepper standing in the doorway to the washrack. “Come Pepper. Come and meet Rung and Eta Carinae.” She beckoned with her hand, and her pet took a few steps forward. “Good boy. Come closer,” she cooed encouragingly.

Pepper took a few more timid steps, hesitating when Eta Carinae looked up at him. But he eventually made it to his owner's side.

“Good boy,” Nautica praised, pulling him in close and stroking his furry head. “Such a good boy.”

“Oh, what a sweet little thing you have there!” Rung praised, managing to get onto his elbows. “So soft and fuzzy. Will he let me pet him?”

Eta Carinae ceased his licking and nuzzling of Rung, looking now at the Camien and her pet. There came something of rumble from his throat, something between a trill and a purr but much deeper in sound though definitely not a growl. He crept forward to push his head against Nautica, shoving it beneath her hand in a demand for attention.

“Yes, you're a good boy too, aren't you? So good.” She stroked the soft skin of his head and shoulders. 

Meanwhile Rung managed to squirm out from beneath his pet's huge frame and stagger to his feet, somehow managing to look completely disheveled and flustered.

Eta Carinae lowered his head further and Nautica continued to stroke it. “There... good boy... such a good boy...” she cooed.

“Oh sure, he's good for you,” Rung huffed disgustedly.

And that was when Eta Carinae raised one huge paw and shoved Pepper aside. He then quickly turned himself to monopolize both of Nautica's hands.

“Eta!” Rung scolded. “You be nice!”

This time the noise from the lizard was definitely a growl.

“Easy there... just relax,” said Nautica soothingly.

“Stop that growling, Eta Carinae! Stop that!” Rung continued. “You be nice to Pepper. He's our guest.”

Eta growled again, and this time when he turned back to Nautica, he grabbed her in his arms and dragged her the short distance to the couch. His head was immediately in her crotch and his tongue was lapping frantically at her modesty panel.

Rung went for Eta's leash.

Pepper suddenly stepped forth, growling himself and fixing the far larger animal with a fierce look. Pipes suddenly froze. Why had he done that?

Eta Carinae did not return the growl, but neither did he look away from the fuzzy pet as he dipped his head into Nautica's crotch again.

Pipes was surprised to find her valve bared, and he watched in astonishment as a dark grey glossa dove right between the folds.

“Oooh... Eta...” Nautica moaned.

Rung pulled Eta Carinae's leash taut but did not try to move the beast. “Are you all right, Nautica?” he asked instead.

“You were right,” she managed. “He is a bad boy...”

Pepper gave a warning growl and drew himself up. But the lizard, his mouth now clamping around the femme's plush folds and his paws now spreading her legs apart, returned something that sounded more like a chuckle.

Rung looked to Nautica's pet. “Don't antagonize him, Pepper. Sometimes it's best to just let him have what he wants,” he cautioned gently.

“Ooh... Oh! OH! That tongue!” Nautica cried, hands clutching for purchase on the couch but finding none. “He's found my ceiling nodes!”

Pipes tensed. Those were his nodes to play with. He loved rubbing his spike over the row of them and watching her come completely undone.

“If he's too rough on you...” Rung said apologetically.

Eta Carinae continued, working harder at her, and when Rung took her hand, she latched hard onto it. “Rung... ooh... oh, he's a bad boy! Very... bad...”

Pipes felt his spark sag when Nautica cried out in a sudden climax, her field flaring and her back arching up off of the couch. How had Fortress Maximus managed to make her overload so quickly? Her hand tightened on Rung's arm so much he thought that she might dent the psychiatrist.

And then he saw Eta Carinae reach down and push back some of the lizard skin. A huge spike suddenly rose into his hand, solid red and slicked with lubricant, ready to breed the Camien.

Pepper gave a warning growl and moved forward, defensive of his owner.

Eta Carinae did not at all feel threatened. But he decided not to continue with Nautica. Instead he rolled forward off of the couch and caught Pepper, all too quickly knocking him over and pinning him on his back on the floor. The deep rumbling noise came again.

Pepper squealed as the lizard's mouth, already wet with Nautica's lubricants, snuffled at his array.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The plating over Pipes' stomach bulged obscenely from the thick spike sheathed inside of him, the calipers in his valve straining to accommodate the thing's girth. His pelvic support had even tipped forward to make more room. Fortress Maximus was a big mech and was equipped to match. 

“Ooh, Pepper. Look at you,” Nautica gushed. “Such an amazing little pet.” She sat next to his head, propped against the couch. Her hand suddenly slipped between the two costumed mechs to press on Pipes' distended abdomen.

Pepper gave a whine of distress. Pipes wasn't sure what he should be feeling and if he could take it should Eta Carinae start thrusting hard. The pressure from inside, now met by pressure from the outside was sending a confusion of messages through his systems.

“It's okay, Pepper,” gushed Nautica, rubbing her hand over the bulge. “He's being very good with you.”

“If it's too much, I can call him off,” Rung said helpfully.

::Damn you're gorgeous like this,:: Nautica sent to her lover.

Pipes turned his head toward her, her smiling face hovering just past Eta Carinae's arm. He was lying on his back on the floor, while the huge mech arched over him, threatening to frag him through the rug and the decking and into whatever room was beneath this one.

::Really?::

Nautica leaned forward, daring Eta Carinae's somewhat possessive stance, and kissed him. ::He's not hurting you is he?::

::No... I'm okay.:: He'd been a bit frightened at first, when Eta Carinae had released his enormous spike to use on Nautica. And he knew what was coming when the lizard shifted his attention to him. But so far Eta had proved gentle and considerate despite his size and appearance. Fortress had had the consideration to warm him up a bit first, first indulging him with the same treatment Nautica had received, bringing him to a stupefyingly quick overload. A quick but thorough fingering and stretching followed as Pipes regained himself. It all meant that Pipes had been slick and sloppy and ready to take on the warworld-class spike by the time he was coherent again. Fortress probably had plenty of practice with a smaller partner considering Rung was his lover, and Rung had to be built even smaller than Pipes was. Eta Carinae had entered very slowly, carefully, taking time to ease the thickness and its ridges past the entrance and all the way up to his ceiling node. He wasn't really thrusting now either, just slowly working the huge tool in and out of Pipes' valve.

::Please just say something if it gets to be too much. Honestly I'm amazed you're able to handle him.::

::You'll have to try for yourself sometime.::

::I'm not sure I could take that monstrosity. Or even get my hand or mouth around it. I don't know how Rung manages it.::

Pipes gave a laugh, but it came out as an amused yip from Pepper.

“You’re doing such a good job, Pepper. Such a sweet little boy.” Nautica kissed him again and went to sit beside Rung on the couch. Pipes wondered if this was the regular way these meet-ups would go, the two pet owners sitting together watching their pets go at it. Though Brainstorm had involved himself last time, making love to Nautica on the windowsill and then taking her from behind when she'd come over to comfort Pepper, and then at least couple times more. Somehow Pipes just couldn't imagine Rung doing the same with her.

Eta Carinae suddenly grunted and his hands tightened on Pepper's shoulders. He pulled out completely, leaving Pipes feeling empty and hollow but free of the pressure and strain. Pipes again felt lost, not knowing whether he preferred the intense stretch that ran the line between pleasure and pain or if he preferred the relaxed emptiness and relief of the moment.

And then Eta Carinae picked him up and turned him over, settling him back on the floor upon his hands and knees. Pepper trembled and let out a quiet whine. The whine grew louder as Eta Carinae shoved his face against his soft, overly stretched valve. He could feel the lubricants dripping past the already worn lips, and then he could feel that tongue inside of him once again. Its pointed tip rolled and prodded at the first row of nodes, sending a flicker of fire through Pipes' sensornet. That flicker became a steady blaze as the huge lizard removed his tongue and penetrated him once more with his spike. The whine only increased in volume as Eta Carinae filled him again, displacing several components and distending his abdomen.

::Does it feel good? If it doesn't I'll have him stop.::

Pipes took stock before responding. ::I'm not used to it, but it does feel good.::

::Good. Just close your eyes and enjoy and let go.:: She allowed her field to wash over him with a pulse of comforting warmth.

Pipes shuttered his optics and did his best to let go of reality, just concentrating on the sensation of the huge spike stuffing his valve and the hot ventilations against his frame and the exotic feeling of the fur and cloth skin against his tactile sensors. As Nautica's field withdrew, it was replaced by Fortress' field—heavy and warm and protective. Eta Carinae continued, just gently sliding in and out of him with a steady pace. And Pipes had almost fallen into a senseless daze, lulled into a state of relaxed bliss by the rather mechanical slow thrusting of the larger mech, when a gasp from Rung and a deep chuckle from Nautica snapped his mind into a moment of clarity.

Pipes opened his optics and just in his peripheral vision he could see that Nautica had bent their host over the back of his couch and was doing to him exactly what Eta Carinae was doing to Pepper.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus and Tailgate have Nautica and Pipes over to their quarters, where the fluff and cuteness gets turned up to eleven.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pipes stood amazed, and at the same time felt somewhat intimidated.

Cyclonus lifted the white puffball from his lap and sat it on the floor. Long white fur and pink ribbon bows blurred together as the creature shook itself, and then it stopped and stared at Pipes.

“There you are, Duchess. A nice friend for you,” said Cyclonus with all of his usual lack of enthusiasm. His hand stroked the white creature's head affectionately.

Pipes had expected more of Cyclonus and Tailgate's quarters. These seemed rather spartan and small considering Cyclonus was known to be extremely wealthy. But Tailgate's costume more than made up for it. He looked absolutely adorable, dressed in fur from head to foot. Only his face—his mask had either been removed or retracted—and visor and hands were visible beneath it.

“Go on, Pepper. Say hello,” Nautica instructed.

Pipes crouched a little, and reached out for Tailgate with an exploratory paw.

The white fluffball pulled away, but Cyclonus leaned forward and placed a hand on Tailgate's back. “It's all right, Duchess. He just wants to be friends.”

Pepper lay down on his side and pawed the air. At least Nautica loved it when he did this. Yes, it was rather silly, but his Camien totally adored it. Perhaps the others would find it cute and endearing as she did. 

Cyclonus nudged his pet forward. “Go on. He seems like a nice boy.”

Duchess dropped to hands and knees and crept forward a tiny bit, sniffing the air.

Pipes marveled at the minibot's acting ability, and he pawed the air again in welcome. Even he was finding Tailgate irresistibly cute, beyond the usual cuteness he exhibited in everyday situations. The pristine white fur and pink decorations seriously suited the minibot. This costume had to have been what was in Cyclonus' bag back on Temerlon Alpha. It looked terribly expensive, but whatever the cost, it did seem worth it.

“How sweet your pet looks,” Nautica praised. “She really is a lovely thing.”

“She is,” Cyclonus said, and Pipes was sure he caught the hint of a smile on the purple mech's face. “I hope they will be a good match.

“I'm sure they will,” Nautica judged. “Pepper isn't that much bigger than her, and he's a very gentle thing. A bit overly protective of me at times, but we look after each other. Isn't that right, Pepper?”

Obediently Pepper looked to his owner and gave a yip.

“Now go on. Duchess might not want to wait all day,” Nautica prompted.

Duchess suddenly gave a yip of her own, and then a bounce before trotting behind the couch Nautica was sitting on. A moment later she reappeared with a toy, a knotted piece of red rope which she tossed in front of Pepper and pounced on it in front of him.

Oh Primus... It was so disgustingly cute. It had to be humiliating for Tailgate, but it was still disgustingly cute.

Pepper reached in and pawed at the rope.

Before Pipes realized it, Tailgate had stolen the rope toy away in his mouth, tossing it across the room. The minibot was unexpectedly quick.

Knowing what was expected, Pipes chased after it, dropping his own mask to grab it between his dentae. And he tossed it back toward the white puffball. It was all so simple... and almost comforting to be playing like this, Nautica giggling in the background. Pipes did his best to relax and just forget who and what he was—to just frolic and play and live without a care, knowing that someone else was watching over him. And play he did, tossing and flicking and flinging Duchess' rope toy with her.

By the time they were growing tired of their game, Pipes noticed that Cyclonus was presenting a glass of engex to Nautica. With his own glass in hand, he sat on the opposite end of the couch, apparently not interested in Nautica as Brainstorm and Rung had been. But that was when he found Duchess nuzzling affectionately against him.

“This is a good sign,” said Cyclonus. “Duchess has been uninterested in any other suitors so far. She is a rather spoiled thing, you know. Though I am afraid the blame for that lies with me.”

Pipes wondered if 'Duchess' had only been offered the company of the striated morphobot, which any sane pet would have turned down given the opportunity. Or perhaps Eta Carinae, who probably would have split her in half with his massive spike.

“Suitors,” Nautica laughed. She set aside her glass and leaned forward to pat Pepper on the head. “Well Pepper. Looks like it's your lucky day. Duchess approves of you.” She reached over and petted Duchess' head as well, her pointed fingertips combing through the long fur.

It suddenly hit Pipes that he was to entertain the minibot as Nautica and Cyclonus watched. Not that he minded. He'd always found Tailgate attractive, and had been both surprised and excited when Nautica had announced this date. If Tailgate's alt-mode had been aquatic, he probably would have asked the mech out long ago, back before the little guy and the not-a-Decepticon had hooked up.

On cue, Duchess crouched low to the floor, jutting her hindquarters and fluffy tail into the air. A message suddenly came in from Tailgate. ::C'mon. Let's put on a good show for them,:: he said. ::Cyclonus loves to watch me get off while he has a drink. This is the first time though that he's let someone else into our little games. He respects Nautica a lot. I understand why he's allowed you two to come into our private life. He trusts you to frag me nice.::

::That's kinda kinky,:: Pipes responded, beginning to move closer to the smaller mech. ::Though Nautica seems to like the same kind of thing.::

Pipes could feel Tailgate's field flare out, all warmth and excitement and welcome.

::I adore him. I'll do anything for him. He's so wonderful to me,:: Tailgate sent. ::Is it like that with you and Nautica?::

The dark blue mech caught Duchess' long fluffy tail beneath his chin. It didn't seem to contain a motor system of its own, but instead a flexible core allowing it to twist and move with each shake of his frame. ::Yeah... I'd do anything for her too. So, sure, let's put on a good show for them.::

At this Duchess gave a delighted mewl and suddenly snapped open her array, revealing white folds of mesh and pulsing blue biolights through a split in the white fur.

Pipes' ventilation hitched and his optics reset involuntarily. Tailgate's array was gorgeous—as lovely as Nautica's but with tighter dimensions. If he'd known long ago how the minibot was supplied, he'd easily have overlooked the lack of an aquatic alt-mode. No wonder Cyclonus was so attached despite their disparate builds and personalities. Or had the ancient mech paid to have his little darling redone so nicely? While mods weren't a big deal, a complete refit to something the likes of what he was seeing here was.

Nautica slipped off of the couch and onto her knees. “Go on Pepper. Don't be shy. She's all ready for you,” she said encouragingly.

Duchess dropped low but hiked her hindquarters up high, wiggling them seductively.

Pipes, though still feeling a bit awkward, found his own array whirring to life. He stole a glance at Cyclonus, who sat there as stoically as ever, one hand cradling his drink and the other on the couch beside him. If anything showed on his long face and hollow cheeks, it was anticipation.

And with that he began to mount the trembling ball of white fluff.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pipes' on-lining was slow and severely hindered by message after message popping up in his HUD, most of which were wanting acknowledgment. As soon as his audials were functioning he could hear something of an anxious conversation, half of which sounded to be happening beside him.

“...could just get up here to the medibay. You should be here for him.”

“I know, I know! Just let me tell Kindle I'm out of here and they can wait for half a cycle.” Nautica's voice sounded frustrated.

“Well please hurry. I don't want him to think that you don't care.”

“He knows I care. But he knows how troublesome the engines have been the past... what? Three deca-cycles?”

“Just please hurry. You know how much we all care about him. Transform and take the ramps.”

“Tailgate, I'm a deep-water submersible. Unless someone plans on flooding the halls my alt-mode's not going to get me there any quicker.”

Ah, so that was Tailgate's voice. He knew it sounded familiar.

“Oh... yeah... right. Well just get up here.”

There was a sigh and the sound of a comm'link breaking off.

The battle came back to him. That's what had happened.

That's why he was in the medibay, again.

He'd been sent in with a task-force against the Black Block Consortia's privateer ship and had done...okay... sort of. Cyclonus, Thunderclash, and Ammo had led the assault, dispatching the would-be boarding party who'd decided the Lost Light would make a fine prize. But despite being at the back of the ranks Pipes had been downed by a sniper. Fate's smile had been so short-lived.

By the time his optics were pulling a direct feed he was shuddering from the memory. He was obviously in a surgery recovery room, most of his kibble and plating sitting on a shelf and in bins nearby. His sensornet was aching and several liquids were being dripped into his frame through a thick braid of tubes coming down from the ceiling.

Noticing that he was conscious, Tailgate immediately took Pipes' hand and held it tightly between his two. “Pipes! Welcome back,” the little mech said joyously. “Oh, Nautica's on her way. It might take her a bit though, but she is coming.”

Pipes managed a smile, but then winced. “Am I okay? I got shot. Is everyone else okay?” He could see his visor and mask sitting amidst the kibble.

Tailgate gave his hand a little squeeze. “Everyone's okay. There were a lot of casualties but no one died.

Pipes breathed a sigh of relief and let the sudden tension flow back out of his frame. “That's good. That's very good.” And then he sighed again. “I wanted to do better. I have to protect her now, you know. She's just a mechanic... never fought in the war, you know.”

Tailgate squeezed his hand again. “I understand. Cyclonus always feels like he has to protect me.”

“But you're...” Pipes didn't finish the statement, his words freezing. “She's here!” he gasped after a moment of listening and concentrating intently. She was speaking with Velocity out in the hallway. He suddenly whipped his head around to look at Tailgate. “Do I look all right? Am I decent for her?” He let go of Tailgate's hand and began scrubbing at his frame with the blanket over him. He looked to the set of tubes feeding into various ports on his frame.

Tailgate giggled. “You've just been through multiple surgeries after being hit with a class four energy weapon. The fact that you're alive and mostly repaired is all she's going to care about.”

Pipes blinked for a moment, and then smiled at him. “Tailgate, I don't care what anyone says about you. You're the wisest mech aboard this ship.”

Tailgate smiled and gave his hand a final squeeze as he rose. “I've been talking to Rung a lot lately. I think he might be rubbing off on me.”

The blue mech chuckled and released Tailgate's hand as it pulled away, and in the same moment the door slid open, revealing Nautica. Behind her stood Velocity and First Aid. “Pipes! Oh my God. You're awake!” she gasped, rushing in to his bedside and wrapping her arms gingerly around him. “I've been so worried about you.”

Tailgate and the others melted away, leaving the two of them alone.

-o-o-o-o-o-

This time, when he woke, it was to the starscape through the large window in Nautica's quarters and the soft hum of his beloved's systems in sleep. Pipes stared at the ceiling, the otherwise plain paneling decorated with a large but simple painting of Solus Prime embracing a like-sized Caminus, the pair gazing amorously at each other. He'd loved it the first time he'd seen it, the exotic representation of her world's founders as a romantic couple.

He sat up slowly, not wanting to startle Nautica awake. If only he'd done better in the battle. If only the alien sniper had selected someone else. So much quiet during the war. So little quiet after signing up with the Lost Light. Whatever had he been thinking?

And then Nautica stirred, sighing quietly in her recharge.

Pipes lay back down again, rolling up against her back and embracing her from behind. Oh yes. That's what kept him happily aboard.

-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
